


Ghost Hunt

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dead Noah Czerny, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Ghost Drifting, Ghost Hunters, Ghostfacers Webisodes, Ghosts, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Noah Czerny is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Swears, The Ghostfacers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: When a bunch of lame ghost hunters come into town, Gansey is seen as some sort of weird energy attraction--but only he and his friends, especially his very dead friend, know the truth.Oneshot/drabble





	Ghost Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessoftheShits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessoftheShits/gifts).



> For my friend who is reading TRC thanks to me--I laughed while I wrote this and thought you might get a kick out of it <3

"So what're these buttsuckers even called?" Ronan popped a lollipop out of his mouth. Adam tried not to stare at him. Gansey sighed. Blue was at work, and Noah was off hanging out wherever dead people hung out. The three of them were just currently in Monmouth Manufacturing, hanging out and getting nothing useful done. You know, like usual.

"Ronan."

"Uh. Dong-nuggets?"

" _Ronan."_

Ronan huffed. Gansey never let him have any fun! He was such a dad. Not a daddy though. Just a dad.

"What the hell are these guys called, Gansey. There."

Satisfied, Gansey hummed and looked down at his paper. "Uh...it says 'Ghostfacers', I think." He ignored Ronan's proclamation of 'lame'. "It's pretty exciting! I'm always willing to talk to new people about Glendower, and who knows--with all of their experience, maybe they heard of something I didn't." He smiled.

"Gansey," Adam spoke up. "It's a nice thought, but don't count on it. You know everything there is to know about boring Welsh people."

"Watch it, Parrish," Ronan said.

"Ronan, you're Irish."

"Close enough!"

* * *

Like Adam had suspected, no one else knew as much about Glendower as Gansey did. Richard Campbell Gansey III was a walking encyclopedia for things like that, it seemed. But curiously enough, the ghost-hunting people still really wanted to hear about Gansey.

"There's like, crazy EVP readings coming off of you right now, man!" one of the guys said excitedly. "I won't even bother to explain what that is because you probably won't get it. And our cameras are all fucked up too! Who _are_ you?"

"Say it again, but say it like the kazoo kid does on youtube," Ronan muttered in Adam's ear, and he choked.

"Maybe I have my own personal ghost I don't know about," Gansey said easily.

"Maybe you do," Noah Czerny said.

"Noah, you are the best thing in the whole wide world, I'm sorry for throwing you out that window that one time--" Ronan started, and he had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. Adam was smiling too. "Please mess with these people."

"I would've if you hadn't even asked." he smirked back.

* * *

The gang called up Blue and told her to get over here as fast as she could. Meanwhile, still the perfect gentleman, and with the best pokerface out of any of them, Gansey lead the people back to Monmouth Manufacturing where Noah could do even more shit. 

"Now that you mention it, a lot of stuff tends to happen here," Gansey said. He was walking down the stairs when Noah threw a book at him.

The ghost hunting people were thrilled.

* * *

Blue arrived grinning. "This is what you spend your time doing now that you came back to life?" she muttered.

"Ah, Jane!" Gansey said excitedly, gesturing to the new people. "You'll really want to talk to her. Her mother and aunts are psychics, it's fascinating!"

"Really?" One of the hunters said, eyes big. "Could you tell us about that, Jane?"

"Blue, actually," Blue corrected, and then shrugged. Why not? It'd be good publicity for 300 Fox Way anyway. "Yeah. I've lived there all my life so to me it seems normal, but--"

And then holy shit, she saw Noah and she understood.

Noah was making faces at her and trying to climb onto Gansey's back. Gansey was trying not to look bothered.

"Wow, the readings sure are wild with you right here too!"

Next the people tried to talk to Adam, but Adam, being Adam, didn't really put up with their bullshit. He knew how to get rid of them too. Or at least stop them from asking him anymore weird questions. 

"So, uh..." the guy waited for Adam to fill in his name. He didn't. "Has anything weird happened to you here?"

Adam fixed him with a stare and deadpanned, "Maybe all of this has to do with the satanic stuff I mess around with when my friends aren't looking."

"...okay..." the guy backed up a little bit. "Never mind."

Adam smiled blandly. Hurrah.

* * *

"And you!"

And then they pounced on Ronan, who to his credit, looked surprised. Adam, Blue, and Gansey with Noah still trying to climb all the way up to sit on his shoulders, all whirled around to look at him.

"Fuck off."

"What do you think about a ghost in your...uh, apartment?" It was shitty, it didn't look like an apartment, they all knew that.

Ronan looked directly at Noah then, and smiled.

"C'mon man, we all know ghosts aren't real."

* * *

"Can we watch the footage before you guys leave?" Gansey asked, and the others nodded enthusiastically. The ghost hunters had to relent, since they'd done a lot for them (and for free too, shh). 

The camera played. It was weird to hear yourself talk on screen.

"Is that really what I sound like?" Ronan wondered.

"Shh!" the others said, and he huffed.

The best part was that on camera when Ronan said his part about ghosts not being real...you could hear Noah laughing. To those who knew Noah, it made them smile. To the ghost hunters though, they went crazy.

"He was laughing! He was going to attack you for that!" one said.

Ronan rose an eyebrow. "Or he was laughing because it was funny."

They ignored him. Still chattering excitedly, they left.

"...that was great," Adam said finally with a grin.

"And now let's all agree to never get creative again~" Noah said, somewhere behind them. "Seriously. That was exhausting. Give me a couple days before we scare someone else, okay?"

"Okay."

 

 


End file.
